Vapor Trails
by Dragonsbain
Summary: What happened when the MJN crew got home after St. Petersburg. Slightly AU. Everything is the same except Martin has never told Douglas that he isn't getting paid.I have not listened to anything past St. Petersburg as of the writing of this story. A shout out to the brilliant fan fic writers that have had Martin and Douglas engaging in pillow fights to work out stress, I used that.
1. Even Doves can cry

Author's Note:

Hello Gentle Reader. This is a desperate attempt to get writting again. I've had a horrible case of writer's block. I can't quite tackle the mess of the next 10,000 words of "Snowblind" right now. So thanks to Mark Gatiss for posting about his all day Sherlock writing adventure on Twitter. That gave me the kick in the pants I needed. Also thanks to the cast of Cabin Pressure. This show is one of the only things that can make me laugh nowadays. The fact that I have had a crush on Roger Allam since his Javert burst on the stage doesn't hurt either. John Finnemore you sir are a gifted script writer. I'm sorry I came to the Cabin Pressure party late. John you deserve every single award you have received.

* * *

><p>Carolyn sighed and walked to her front door. Long used to the eccentricities of her pilots, she agreed that Douglas could come over.<p>

"Douglas, please come in."

Douglas bowed his head and quietly shuffled past Carolyn.

"Douglas, out with it. What is so dammed important that you had to see me at 11:20pm? When you know that we are meeting at GERTI at 10 am?"

"Is Arthur asleep?"

"Yes he is."

Carolyn noticed that Douglas's voice was quiet and a bit strained.

"We need to talk. Please."

Carolyn lead Douglas into the den. Carolyn felt alarm creeping into her thoughts. Douglas was too quiet. Also, he had been hiding his face.

Douglas quietly sat down on the couch and waited. Carolyn offered him tea and then turned up the lights.

"Douglas look at me."

"Carolyn before I do. Let me state this visit is not about me it is about Martin."

Carolyn sat besides Douglas and gently turned his head.

"Hi." Douglas said with a small smile.

Carolyn immediately saw what he was trying to hide. Carolyn was scared and enraged. Douglas may have been smiling but his eyes were still calming down.

_At least he really does trust me._

"Douglas. This does have to do with you. Nobody makes any of my boys go to tears. Tell me now."

"Carolyn, this is just me reacting as both a friend and...parent. Believe it or not beneath the Sky God exterior I have a rather soft interior."

"Your telling me that someone hurt Martin and it brought you to tears?"

"Multiple people but that is pretty much it."

"Who Douglas?"

"Martin's father. Martin's somewhat vicious siblings and..."

"Yes, Douglas."

"Carolyn. I'm further risking my Sky God image by asking this but please answer honestly."

Douglas stopped and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Douglas?"

"Do you consider Martin and I family?"

Carolyn looked puzzled. Carolyn stayed silent for a few minutes. The long silence gnawed at Douglas' interior."

"That pretty much answers it then."

Carolyn saw Douglas sag before her.

"Douglas, I haven't said anything. I have never been asked that before."

"Well, then what is your answer?"

"Crazy as it is, yes I do."

"Second question, have you ever asked Martin about his life outside of MJN Air?"

"No. He never seems keen on sharing. Why does he talk to you?"

"Bits and pieces. We are pretty much inseparable in GERTI. We do more than word games and fight over the cheese tray up there."

"OK. Than why bring this up tonight?"

"Carolyn, I carried Martin out of GERTI after we got back this afternoon."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because he was too weak to walk."

"I know St. Petersburg was a wearing trip on all of us. Douglas, I don't understand. Where is Martin, now?"

"My house. I'll be dammed if he is leaving anytime soon."

Douglas handed Carolyn his phone.

"What are these pictures of?"

"The attic Martin lives in."

* * *

><p>Martin rolled over and didn't recognize anything. He sat up startled. His heartbeat slowed as he looked next to the bed. There was stuffed hawk looking at him from the nightstand with a note around it's neck. The hawk was a gift to Douglas. He never said from who.<p>

"Martin. Make yourself comfortable. My house is your house. Just please don't leave. Give me that courtesy."

Martin stretched and made for the loo.

* * *

><p>"Carolyn is it true that you don't pay him?"<p>

Carolyn almost got cross. She then took Douglas' phone and again looked at Martin's lack of substance anywhere in his attic.

"Yes. I thought he was over exaggerating."

"Martin was never supposed to tell me?"

"I never forbade it. Why?"

"He fought telling me. I figured that was why."

* * *

><p>Martin nibbled on some leftover takeout and thought about how he had gotten here. He tried to leave the flight deck and nearly fainted getting out of GERTI. Douglas scooped Martin up and carried him to the Lexus.<p>

Martin couldn't recall the ride to the Richardson residence.

_I must have fallen asleep._

Martin cleaned his dishes and headed back to the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>"How did you get Martin to tell you?"<p>

Douglas had a smile light up his face.

"Douglas."

"Martin started it. Sir said I was being a worry wart and hit me with a pillow. Sir should know by now not to start a pillow fight with the Sky God."

Carolyn smiled.

"At least it wasn't in a hotel. Where you two sound like your going to kill each other. Is Martin still in one piece?"

"Of course, Carolyn."

Douglas realized his answer came out a bit harsh.

"Sorry Carolyn."

"Douglas. I am a bit lost. You are obviously in pain. Martin is in some sort of trouble. Let me try to help. Was it what happened to GERTI?"

"Yes and no. Remember how we were always worried about Martin "snapping"?"

"Yes."

"Well I believe he just did."

Carolyn put her tea down and gently placed her hand on Douglas'. Douglas sighed and started talking.

* * *

><p>Martin snuggled back into the sheets. He flipped back through the hazy details of...<p>

"Oh God."

Martin blushed and hid his head under the pillows. Douglas and Martin had eaten and started talking. Douglas showing him to the guest bedroom. Martin then remembered when it all went wrong.

"Martin. Remember I consider you my friend. You can tell me anything. OK?"

Martin flopped on the bed and sighed. Douglas sat next to him.

"You don't feel like your part of this crazy family?"

"Family! Huh! I don't think so."

"Why? Is it me?"

"No Douglas. You are an annoying Sky God but you mostly have my best interest in mind. I think."

"Oh that makes me feel better."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Just tell me."

"Douglas. You are worrying over nothing."

Martin picks up a pillow and tosses it at him.

"Oh, you did not." Douglas says with a wicked smile on his face.

The pillow fight took the normal turn of events. Except the bed was bigger and much softer than the motels they normally found themselves in. So were the pillows. Martin, yet again, didn't stand a chance. Martin may be "humping boxes" into his Dad's van to make a living but Douglas was just bigger and stronger.

Douglas stopped after he had Martin pinned.

"I will make a deal with you Martin. I will let you win this one and stop here if you answer one question."

"Yes, Douglas."

"Why do you have to be "A Man with a Van" to make ends meet?"

"No."

"Is someone threatening you?"

"No, Douglas. Nothing like that."

Douglas was hoping it was Martin's colossal pride getting in the way of answering.

"I will give you till the count of five."

Martin tried to put a stern face on.

"One."

Martin just kept staring at him.

"Two. Is it a gambling debt?"

"No."

"Three. Is it any back debt at all?"

"No."

"Four. Are you helping family, friends?"

"I wish I could, No."

Douglas could see the sadness in Martin's eyes. He didn't want to push but he couldn't back down now.

"Martin, five."

Martin turned into a little ball before Douglas could get his hands on him.

"That won't save you. Please just tell me, Martin."

"No."

Douglas' hands gently danced over Martin's body. Martin knew how this was going to go. Douglas would eventually get him laughing.

"Martin. Do you trust me?"

"Of... course. With my... life."

Douglas was pleased to hear Martin's answer peppered with giggles. If he got Martin to laugh, he could get Martin to talk. Douglas then thought of the one question he hadn't asked.

"Martin are you protecting someone?"

Martin's body stiffened.

_Ah-ha. Got it now._

"Who and Why?"

Neither Martin or Douglas moved or spoke for about a minute.

"Carolyn and I really don't know why."

_Carolyn? What the hell?_

"Martin. It will feel better to get it off your chest. I promise it will stay between us."

Martin pulled a pillow over his head and tried to shut out the world. Martin felt Douglas get off the bed and leave the room. Martin wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Martin closed his eyes. Pretty soon he felt something fuzzy brush his cheek. Martin opened his eyes to a stuffed toy bird under the pillow with him.

"Hi my name is Daedalus. Douglas sent me to talk with you."

Martin wanted to become enraged. How dare Douglas treat me like a child!

"Martin. Douglas is worried so that is why I came."

Martin listened to the bad, squeaky bird voice and knew this wasn't meant to hurt him.

"Maybe you can tell me. I'm a very good listener."

"Hello Daedalus. Are you Douglas' bird?"

"Yes, Martin. I am."

Douglas could hear a snort of laughter from under the pillow.

_Yes. Ha,ha. The big, brave Sky God has a teddy bear. Come on Martin. I'm doing this for a reason._

Douglas just rolled his eyes and let Martin think.

_Why does Douglas have a stuffed animal confident? More importantly, why is he letting me know this?_

"Martin, are you still in there?"

"Yes, Daedalus. Just thinking."

"Take all the time you need. We are here for you."

_I really must have scared Douglas. Douglas doesn't know how to open me up so he is sharing his bird with me. Dam bloody sod. He really does care._

Martin didn't remember making any noises but he must have. Douglas started gently rubbing between his shoulder blades. After a few moments, Martin emerged from under the pillow and sat up. Martin sat Daedalus in his lap and began to speak.

"Daedalus, Carolyn doesn't pay me."

Martin could hear Douglas gasp at that.

"She doesn't pay me because I was afraid I wouldn't get the job. So I made it easy for her. Make me Captain and I don't need any pay. Because I am a bloody idiot. Would you like to know what else this idiot has done?"

Martin patiently waited till Daedalus answered him.

"Yes, Martin. Anything you want to tell me."

The rest was a blur.

"Daedalus please tell me I didn't just spill my guts to Douglas."

The stuffed hawk just looked at him. Martin grabbed Daedalus and curled into the bed. Sleep soon claimed him.

* * *

><p>Carolyn listened as Douglas told her the events of the evening. Douglas was never this open and vulnerable in front of anyone. When he looked like he was about to start crying again Carolyn stopped him.<p>

"Stop Douglas. Let me get this straight."

Douglas took a deep breath and straightened up.

"You took Martin home because you were worried about his general condition. You two shared a meal and talked shop for a bit."

"Yes."

"Then you showed Martin to your guest bedroom so he could take a nap."

"Yes."

"Where you found out that Martin doesn't feel like one of the family. Martin clammed up and then you started a pillow fight with him."

"Yes."

"You two start horsing around. You get Martin laughing which cracks some emotional dam. Then he basically cries himself ragged in your arms during which he tells you everything."

Douglas nodded and cleared his throat. Carolyn just rubbed Douglas back.

"Carolyn. That isn't going to help keep me in one piece."

"Oh yes because that is what is called for right now. Anyway I want to be here for my "Miracle Worker" just like he has been here for me. Please tell me that Martin doesn't hate me."

"No Carolyn he does not. He hates himself more than anyone. Told him we have to work on that."

They exchanged smiles. Douglas somehow landed on Carolyn's shoulder.

"You can't lie to me about how much a divorce hurts. Even if it is your third. Plus you almost lost GERTI to a goose."

Douglas attempted to crush her in a bear hug.

"You may have expertly pealed Martin from the control column and talked him down but you were shaking too."

Douglas was silently cursing her. He wanted to walk in here to save his "family". Instead his eyes were now leaking all over Carolyn's shoulder. Douglas thought about everything and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I should have realized that I was going to land up like this."

Douglas pulled himself off of Carolyn's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Watching Arthur come apart because of Gordon. Just brought up everything from the custody battle for my daughter."

"Stop right there Douglas. Even at your worst, you were and are light years better than Gordon."

Douglas wanted to argue. Carolyn had, on more than one occasion, come apart in Douglas' arms because of Gordon. Douglas just blushed and let out a quiet "Thank you and your more than welcome."

"And?"

"Oh. We almost lost GERTI and MJN Air. The multitude of problems for all of us that go with that. I guess it was a bit much even for me."

"Douglas you are not Superman. I do have one question though."

"Yes."

"How does having Martin talk to a toy help the situation any?"

"Carolyn. Please don't make fun of Daedalus. He was a heartfelt gift."

"How did you get Daedalus? Douglas please tell me. You never have."

Douglas sighed. After telling his tale Carolyn was in shock.

"I had no idea you were the co-pilot on that flight."

"I don't like to talk about it."

Douglas pulls a picture out of his wallet and hands it to Carolyn. It is creased and faded but still clearly shows a much younger Douglas getting gang hugged by five small children.

"Herc snapped the picture. He presented it to me a few days later."

"That is why you told Martin to talk to Daedalus. That is how you opened up."

"Yes. It was a bit embarrassing having 5 little children crack me open like a Brazil Nut.

"You didn't crack. You look very in control in this picture."

"Yes, Carolyn I did. After I had gotten home and relaxed. Then something snapped and I couldn't stop sobbing. So I was having a good sob and talking to a stuffed bird. Not my finest hour."

"You need to tell this to Martin. Please."

"I will but we need to help Martin."

"You know I can't. We were extremely lucky this time."

"Carolyn I know. I have a plan. If you don't fight me on this it will work."

"What is it?"

"I want you to give half my salary to Martin. I also have a friend who is extremely good at keeping small companies financially viable."

Douglas hands Carolyn a business card. Carolyn is beyond impressed that Douglas even knows a person of this caliber.

"You know him? I'm very impressed. How?"

Douglas takes the picture again and points out the small mouse haired boy.

"So please check him out. He is young but I know he can help."

"Young, yes. One of the best in the country. Thank you Douglas. I will."

"I need to get back to Martin. I don't want him to feel abandoned. He has a big problem with that."

"Douglas. If anything else happens I want you to call me."

"I will."

Carolyn reached for the front door to let Douglas out.

"Carolyn"

She felt herself being turned around and drawn into a hug.

"Thank you for everything. Also thanks for trusting me with GERTI all those years ago."

Carolyn could hear the hitch in his voice. Seemed like both her drivers were falling to pieces tonight. But she could strengthen the one in her arms so he could help the other.

"Douglas you may have yours wings shattered by Air England but I knew I could trust you. Arthur also trusts you. Which counts a lot. GERTI seemed to take to you right away. What else did I need? You have your moments that I would like to throw you out at 20,000 ft but who doesn't?"

Carolyn got a snort of laughter for that. Douglas' breathing calmed after that. Douglas then whispered something so quietly that Carolyn almost didn't hear it.

"There is only two things that I will fight for in my life. One is my daughter. The other is you guys. Thanks."

Douglas was out the door without another word. Carolyn then had a vision of Douglas having the "You break her heart, I will break you." discussion with Herc. Carolyn decided she was ok with that. If it ever got to that point.


	2. Blinded by the Light

Douglas had been calming himself on the drive home. He didn't feel embarrassed by what had happened. Carolyn and himself may fight but when push came to shove they always protected each other. Douglas just felt raw. He was shocked just how much a twenty year old memory still hurt.

To be fare to himself, only about twenty people knew that he was on that flight. It actually helped that he finally told Carolyn. It was his biggest secret. Now he was prepared to tell Martin. Seemed only fair. Martin had spilled his soul all over Douglas three hours ago.

Douglas made himself comfortable before he approached the guest room. He put a file box outside the door. AAIB final findings for First Officer Douglas Richardson's eyes only. Daedalus was the huggable version of the information in this box.

Douglas took a deep breath and opened the door. Martin had left the nightstand light on. All Douglas could see from the door was a flash of auburn curls above the covers. He slid into the room and went to face Martin.

Carolyn was just settling into bed when her text alert went off. Silently praying it wasn't anything bad she opened the message.

An "Awwww." left her lips before she could stop it.

The picture was of Martin peacefully sleeping on his side. Daedalus was hugged to his chest with his wings around Martin's shoulders. They were both burrowed into the layers of sheets and comforters. Carolyn quickly texted Douglas back.

That is the most adorable thing I have scene in quite a while. Thanks Douglas. CKS

Thought you might like it. :) DR

Now go to sleep Douglas. You two can talk later. Have to be in the air by 2pm. CKS

I will obey the mighty woof of my Alpha dog. ;) DR

Sweet dreams. CKS

You also. DR

Douglas wanted to let Martin know he was back without waking him. So he quietly kneeled in front of Martin and brushed his arm.

"Martin, I'm home. If you need me I will be in my bedroom. Sweet dreams."

Martin made a noise that sounded like ok. That was good enough for Douglas. Douglas slipped out of the room quietly. Douglas looked at the box and figured he should bring it back to his room.

"Doug...Douglas?"

Martin's very sleepy voice drifted out into the hall. Douglas crept back into the room.

"Martin?"

"Is that you?"

"Yes it is. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Didn't wake...Want to talk to you."

Martin climbed out of bed and gave Daedalus to Douglas.

"Hold him for a moment."

Martin disappeared into the loo. Douglas took this moment to put the box in the room. Opposite side of the bed from Martin. Martin walked back into the room to find Douglas sitting crossed legged on the bed with Daedalus in his lap.

"Douglas I want..I mean.."

Douglas handed Daedalus back to Martin.

"Martin if you, in any turn of phrase say your sorry, you will get a face full of pillow."

Martin blushed and tried to hide under the blankets again.

_Good Lord this boy is a mess._

"Thank you Douglas."

"You are most welcome. Do you want to ask me anything?"

Martin peeked out from the covers and asked:

"How did you get Daedalus? If it is too personal you don't have to tell me."

"Too personal? Martin you just showed me your naked soul. Which is beautiful, by the way."

Martin was well on his way to becoming tomato red.

"But that is a conversation for another day. OK?"

Martin shyly nodded in agreement.

"I was hoping you would ask this. One condition though."

Martin now sat up and stated "OK".

"Only about twenty people know what I'm about to tell you. This is my biggest secret. Carolyn knows. Herc knows. Arthur doesn't. I invoked my right to privacy right after it happened. Thankfully, no one has challenged it in about ten years."

"Herc knows? So something that happened at Air England?"

"Yes, Martin."

"Does this have anything to do with the smuggling?"

Douglas was fine playing twenty questions. Let the information out gradually.

"No."

Martin kept looking at Daedalus for a clue. Douglas decided to retrieve the box lid from the floor and hand it to Martin. Martin just gaped at the lid.

"You were in a crash?"

"Well..yes. Everyone did survive though. I brought all my souls home."

"Which one?"

Douglas grabbed the box from the floor. Thankfully, it was a queen bed. They were about to need all the room. Martin stared into the box.

"You can look. I give you permission."

Martin grabbed the first folder. He laid it out in front of Daedalus and him. Martin's eyes quickly scanned the first few pages.

Air England Flight 462. Aircraft 757-200. GMEI-S

Third Flight. First International for aircraft.

General Juan N. Álvarez International Airport to Heathrow. 17/03/93.

Captain: Jordan Snee

FO: Douglas Richardson

Passengers: 173

Flight attendants: 5

Fatalities: None

All injuries treated at Royal Brompton & Harefield

Treated and released night of 17/03/93:

Cabin crew: Olivia Soong - minor back injuries and smoke inhalation

Matt Welks - smoke inhalation

Simon Bells - smoke inhalation

Patty Heink - smoke inhalation

William Moser - smoke inhalation

Passengers- minor scrapes and bruises. Also minor smoke inhalation.

Admitted night of 17/03/93:

Captain Snee- Acute Myocardial Infarction (Survived)

Admitted night of 18/03/93:

FO Richardson having waved treatment the night before, was admitted unconscious. Brought in by above cabin crew under orders of and with Captain Hercules Shipwright. Injuries as follows:

Stress fractures to both wrists

Partially dislocated right shoulder

Concussion

Chemical burns to both arms and upper torso

Second and first degree burns to left ankle and both feet

Severe smoke inhalation

Unconscious state due to injuries.

Martin's eyes were devouring the information in front of him. Douglas leaned against the headboard and stretched out. Douglas could see Martin's brain putting the information together.

Martin turned and took Douglas' wrist. He turned it over gently prodding the muscles. Then Martin took Douglas' left ankle looking for the ghosts of the burns.

"I am all healed up now, Martin."

Martin swore he could see patches of scarred skin on the bottoms of both feet.

"How did you get burns on the bottoms of your feet?"

"Keep reading." Douglas squeaked out.

Martin got lightly bopped with a pillow.

"Sorry Douglas."

"Forgiven."

Martin dove back into the reports.

Original mayday sent to ATC at 17:35 GMT.

Captain Snee showing signs of heart attack. Two GP's on board.

Attempting stabilization on plane.

200 miles from Heathrow. ATC began clearing Flight 462's approach.

Second mayday sent to ATC at 17:52.

Plane hit by either a Positive CG lighting strike or a Superbolt. FO reporting smoke from air conditioning.

ATC located 462, 97 miles from Heathrow.

17:57: FO reports fire above flight deck. Also loss of AP, beginning of hydro shutdown.

ATC located 462, 30 miles from Heathrow. All landings and departures halted. Emergency crews clearing runway 09L/27R.

17:59: Electrical system "frizzy". Stick slow to respond.

ATC located 462, 12 miles from Heathrow.

18:01: Landing gear not responding. FO instructed to course correct in order for Air England Flight 375 to look 462 over.

ATC located 462, 17 miles from Heathrow.

18:04: Flight 375 Captain Hercules Shipwright and FO Neal Elwood report the following.

"Herc saw this?"

"Yes. His plane was the closest. I certainly couldn't see anything."

"Were you blinded by the flash?"

"I'm impressed that you got that Martin. ATC couldn't seem to get that. It was like looking through a thick fog. Then it got worst when I had to put my O2 mask on. Have to know where your switches are."

Martin stared at Douglas dumbfounded.

"If your up to it, in the future, we should do a blind drill on GERTI."

Martin nodded and continued reading.

"Entire nose back through first class "discolored"."

"Flight deck glowing red."

"2 meter blackened hole above flight deck."

"Landing gear on wings fully extended. Nose gear stuck halfway down."

"Rudder at awkward angle."

18:14: Flight 462 makes initial approach. Sighted from tower. Confirmation of landing gear and flight deck status. Diversion of multiple flights in holding patterns around Heathrow.

18:15: FO reports plane pulling to the left.

18:17: Final approach to 09L/27R.

18:20: Flight 462 on the ground. Emergency responding.

"So what would you like to know Martin?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is turning out a bit longer than expected. So here is Chaper 2 of 3. I write to music. After the St. Petersburg episode, I heard Foreigner's "Juke Box Hero". Somehow my brain started stitching together the story of Douglas and GERTI's crash back to an earlier incident.

"Standing in the rain. With his head hung low."  
>(Douglas is walking around GERTI surveying the damage.)<p>

You get the idea. Please enjoy and comment.


	3. Words

Martin didn't know what to say. Douglas wasn't going to push him. Martin _looked_ a bit shocked but not scared. Martin started rifling through the box. After a few moments he was getting frustrated.

"I don't understand. Where is it? It should be here."

Douglas was going to take a wild stab in the dark about what he wanted.

"One moment Martin. I don't keep it in that box."

Douglas disappeared out the door. Martin grabbed for one of the photo albums that were in the box. This was the pictures of the damaged plane. It's final resting position was a bit bizarre. It looked like the plane was bowing. The landing gear on the wings could hold the fuselage but the front end was tilted forward. Martin tried to figure out why. He flipped past pages of the interior fuselage till he found the pictures of the runway.

It was obvious Douglas was coming in too fast. He couldn't slow the plane down enough. The first time landing gear touched the runway was the fourth taxiway. Then the skid marks started. The wheels almost looked liked they were skipping.

_Douglas thought he was going to run out of runway._

The final resting place of the plane proved that Douglas had no runway left. The plane was flashing it's tail at Northern Perimeter Road and the marking 27R was thirty meters behind. Douglas had to turn the plane onto a taxiway keep it on tarmac. The partially extended nose gear had chewed a twenty meter gouge before the plane finally stopped.

"Martin."

Douglas was holding a handcrafted bamboo box. Martin cleared off a spot in front of him.

"I had it specially made."

Douglas' logbook was nestled within crushed blue velvet. The smell of leather immediately hit Martin's nose. It was a very custom logbook. The cover was blank. The first page was scripted with calligraphy.

_Herein lies the flying adventures of Jordan Snee and Douglas Richardson._

The rest of the book was an elegant mix of a traditional logbook, flight plans, journal and scrapbook. Every detail one could think about for a plane was catalogued. Not only the plane but it's pilots and flight crew. Douglas' first divorce was finalized three months into the book.

_30/06/92: Flew into Tokyo. Jordan, Matt and Simon took me out for sushi and saki. Wanted to "Purge my soul of nasty divorce."_

_01/07/92: Never drinking that much saki again. Purged a lot more than my soul. Apparently I can manage melancholy and hyper at the same time. Was woken up by the three above demons with tea and herbs to cleanse my body from the purge._

Martin laughed. Douglas leaned over to see what struck him funny.

"Not my finest couple of days. Many legends came from that trip." Douglas stopped to laugh. "To this day I still don't remember sixty percent of what went on."

Weddings, funerals and a lot of births were documented.

"Five births in ten months?"

"The love was flowing like wine in everyone's families around me, Martin. I learned a battered soul can be soothed with enough pregnant women, nervous fathers and new life."

Martin immediately thought of the few times he had met Douglas' daughter. Douglas lit up around her and she was always able to totally relax around him. They were each others Sun and Moon. Martin had a brief vision of Douglas dancing his daughter up to the alter for her wedding. Then nestling between Carolyn, Arthur and himself trying, unsuccessfully to keep it together for the rest of the ceremony.

"Martin?"

"Sorry, Douglas. What about Jordan?"

"He was a confirmed bachelor till the day he died. Lots of women and a few men would have gladly given all to have changed that fact. He built his family. I was blessed in ways I'm still figuring out by being part of that family. His true love was flying. He was the one that taught me everything I truly needed to know about taking to the air."

Martin flipped back to the first flight listed in the book.

_29/02/92: Couldn't sleep. To nervous. Walked plane for an hour before Jordan appeared. His plane. Not mine. Flight to Christchurch. On a leap year? What a way to get introduced to a Captain._

_01/03/92: Fantastic Bloke! I'm still nervous because I don't want to disappoint him. He wants to teach. I'm eager to learn._

"You were nervous?"

"Of course I was. I had flown a few flights with other people. Air England was passing me around. To see how I operated. Jordan was looking to permanently pair up with a FO. That flight was my test. I was a wreck. This guy was a legend in Air England. Flying for 15 years with 3 different airlines by that point. We bonded somewhere over the Indian Ocean. The rest you already read."

Martin flipped through the rest of 1992. Jordan was solidifying his crew. He commanded with a gentle hand. That did not mean Jordan didn't pull out the wrath of God when he needed to. He had a whole crew of strong personalities.

Douglas' wasn't the only writing in the logbook. The cabin crew who were listed in the AAIB report were also putting notes in. From the writings Jordan was immensely loved and occasionally feared. Martin kept flipping forward in the book.

_07/03/93: WE GOT A NEW PLANE! Air England gave us their brand new 757-200!_

_We, of course, all kept ourselves very proper during the presentation of the keys. We were officially labeled "The Seven Wonders Crew". After all was said and done we were left alone with her._

Martin read the very enthusiastic entries that followed from all seven of them. The best had to be from Jordan.

_As I sit in my brand new flight deck, I can hear the six of you crawling all through our new home. The shouts of "Captain we now have (?). Captain this has (?)." fill me with so much joy. It is hard to articulate. When I get you all herded together I will tell you that this is my first new plane...ever. I always dreamed of being given this privilege. I couldn't have done it without you six. Thanks for making this old pilot the happiest man in the world._

Douglas was reading over Martin's shoulder.

"Really? His first new plane?"

"Yes. Jordan had never had that privilege till that day."

"What happened when he told you? Did you believe him?"

"Not right away. Jordan always flew "used" planes. He said it was the difference between adopting a dog and adopting a puppy. You know the basic temperament of the dog. The puppy is a mystery. Jordan said we were all experienced enough to train her. Keep reading Martin."

Martin read short entries from the five cabin crew. They all accepted responsibility to train this new plane. Olivia and Patty making particular note of "our five big, brave Titans" coming apart from the shear joy of it all. Martin smiled.

"Tears of joy. Honestly shed are a beautiful thing." Douglas stated.

Martin looked at Douglas and he looked so much younger. The memories softening his features.

_08/03/93: Christened her Metis. Titaness of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom. Mother of Athena. Her call sign will be GMEIS._

Douglas watched as Martin silently read. The boy absorbed information like a sponge. Douglas closed his eyes and filtered through the memories of those wonderful ten days. They flew Metis five times before they had any passengers. The shake down flights.

One flight to Warsaw. One flight to Paris. Then Acapulco. Three days of sun and fun.

While Douglas was mentally soaking up the Mexican sun, Martin was reading about the aftermath. Martin read the scrawled words and wanted to cry.

_Metis how could you? All I was trying to do was get Jordan help and get my souls on the ground. What did I do to make you detest me?!_

_Douglas you did nothing wrong. You got us all down. (Olivia)_

_You were the only reason any of us survived. (Patty)_

_Easy mate. These things sometimes happen. (William)_

_I know you don't want to hear this now but to these passengers and us you are a hero. (Matt)_

_All of the above plus you really need to teach me how you did that mule kick that got the door open. (Simon)_

_When you finally wake up I'm going to wheel myself in your room and slap you silly. You broke your wings. Dammit. Not your fault. Our five muses were doing everything they could. You all need to be commended. I was hoping, at least Herc would have known better. I'm going to "talk" to the other senior pilots. You should have been with them that night. I promise you Douglas. I will get you airborne again._

Martin flipped through the rest of the book. Jordan couldn't professionally fly anymore. His heart couldn't take it. Jordan took months to get Douglas comfortable again. He was allowed to get the rest of his crew flying again. The book ended with Jordan's death five years later. Martin gently closed the book and put it back into it's box.

"Douglas. I need you to tell me what happened. I need to hear this from you."

Douglas' eyes flew open to Martin's quivering voice. Martin's face was streaked with tears.

"Steady, Martin. I'm ok. I'm right here. All six of us have had long careers. It all worked out."

"What did Jordan mean by you broke your wings? The planes wings were fine. I still don't know how you got Daedalus."

Douglas was wiping Martin's face with a tissue.

"Martin. I just need you to center yourself. Ok?"

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It is all ok. Now listen."


	4. Sand and Sky

"Martin please tell me what is on your mind."

Douglas was going to ask if the tears that Martin couldn't quite stop were from the scrapbook. Douglas then realized that was an unanswerable question. Martin was a raw nerve ending right now.

"Martin you want me to tell you what happened on the plane?"

Martin shook his head yes.

"Ok. I will. Martin listen to me well. It is ok that you are in this condition. I was also. Difference being I snuck away. I just wanted to be alone. I shouldn't have been. I assured everyone I was just tired. I was safe in my flat and they could check on me in the morning. Which I was and they did."

"I understand Douglas.(sniff) I don't blame GERTI."

"Good. Nor should you. GERTI and the goose had a midair collision."

"Do you still blame Metis?"

"No. I did for a while though. Jordan talked me through it. That night I blamed myself for everything. The Universe hated me. Metis was going to make me watch a man I loved and admired die. Also five of my best friends and 173 souls that were in my care be destroyed because I was a horrible pilot."

"That is why you put the privacy order out."

"Yes. I didn't need the press poking at me when I couldn't deal with anything at that point. Then I just never lifted it."

Martin could see a dark shadow come over Douglas.

"Douglas?"

"Sorry Martin. I need to show you something."

Douglas grabbed one of the photo albums. Injuries to the passengers and crew.

"Martin. I want you to look at these photos. They were of me when I was brought into hospital. I don't want them to frighten you. I feel the need to show them to you."

Martin looked at the first picture. A tall, blond man, who was clearly very upset, was carrying someone wrapped in a blanket.

"That is Simon. He had carried me from my flat to Olivia's car then into the hospital. Wouldn't let go of me till the Doctor's came."

Douglas kept the next photos close to his chest. These were the graphic shots.

"Martin promise me that you will never refuse treatment at hospital if something like this happens to you."

Martin hesitantly agreed and Douglas handed the pictures over one by one.

_Douglas broke much more than his wings that night._ Martin thought.

"Every injury you see was made much worst by the fact that they couldn't touch me for almost 10 hrs after I should have been treated. The most dangerous being the concussion."

"What is that picture?" Martin asked as he pointed to one last picture Douglas was pressing to his chest.

Martin noticed that Douglas' face flushed with colour as he handed it over.

The picture was of Simon sitting on the exam table cradling Douglas. Matt, Olivia, William and Patty were flanking him. The blanket had just been peeled away from an unconscious Douglas. Hair unarranged. His eyes and cheeks were swollen. He was in a tee shirt and shorts. Wrists bruised. Feet blistered and red. Douglas was blushing because Daedalus was clutched to his chest. He looked stripped and raw. No hint of the Sky God here.

"The last thing I remember was getting royally cross at myself. I wanted to start breaking things. I took Daedalus and threw him on the couch. He landed upside down and then I hit him with the alarm clock. I felt the need to apologize to him. Don't know why. So I went over and picked up the clock. It was 4:17am. As soon as I picked Daedalus up, I collapsed on the couch. I asked him why I couldn't fly then...well. (sigh) I woke up a day later."

"How long we're you in hospital for?"

"Five days. I didn't climb into a plane again for two months. I wasn't put on the flying roster till July 20th."

"Is that when you were promoted?"

"Heavens no, Martin. I refused."

Martin looked confused. Douglas wanted him to piece it together himself. Douglas placed a picture in Martin's hand. It was of the seven of them having a bonfire and picnic on the beach. They all looked full of life.

"We had a beach party the second night we were there. Didn't matter if we drank. We weren't due to fly for another 30 hours. More than enough time to get over the hangover. We had a blast."

"Looks like it."

"We left the beach at about 3am. I woke up to Patty and Olivia trying to bounce me out of bed at about 2pm."

Douglas gently groaned in pain and grabbed his head. Martin laughed.

"You would think I would have learned what liquors I could drink together. Obviously not. We all returned to the beach. Perfect cure for a hangover. Beautiful sunset that night. Mother Nature lulled us all into a deep sleep that night. We were all feeling hale and hearty when we took to the air."

Martin dug in the box again. He pulled out the micro cassette recorder.

"It should all be on here. Your first mayday was less than an hour before you landed."

"Yes it was. Martin, you are forgetting something. What is the length of the CVR recording?"

"Two hours mandated."

"Since when?"

"2008. Oh. So what is on here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"It was a good,normal flight. Nothing noteworthy. We were all looking forward to a few days home."

"Sleep in your own beds?"

"Quite."

Martin watched as Douglas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Martin scooted a bit to face Douglas.

"Jordan and I were in the middle of a complex game of name switching between actors and actresses in movies. Who could do it in the least amount of changed letters."

Martin suddenly looked excited.

"We should try that one."

Douglas smiled at Martin and continued.

"At about 17:10 Jordan started to go very pale. He excused himself. Patty said he was getting sick. Of course we all joked it must have been a bad fish. Jordan came back to the flight deck and said he had the worst case of heartburn he could remember. Jordan called back to see if someone could get something to settle his stomach. Will got him an antacid and we continued our game. About 5 minutes later he started rubbing his jaw. I started getting an uneasy feeling."

"Medical student?"

"Yes. But not enough to put it together yet. Jordan turned to me and excused himself again. I took one look at him and knew something was very wrong. I engaged the Auto Pilot. I actually let go of the control column and kept him in his seat. I turned around and quietly got Will and Olivia in the flight deck."

"Why those two?"

"Least likely to panic. Not that any of them would."

_Most likely to keep you calm__**.**_ Martin thought. "I understand."

"I gently asked if we had a doctor on the plane. They both left. Jordan had started sweating and had trouble breathing. My mind was running through how quickly I could get him on the ground. What the nearest airport was. Then Jordan said something that put the Fear of God into me."

"What?"

_"Douglas?"_

_"Yes, Captain?"_

_"Ever heard that phrase about an elephant turning you into a settee?"_

"I froze. My mind started putting the puzzle pieces together. Heart attack. The door opened and Will walked in with Dr. Snow."

_"Douglas this is Dr. Snow. What's going on?"_

_"Doctor I believe this man is manifesting the symptoms of a heart attack. Can you please check him out?"_

_"Jordan. This is Doctor Snow. He is going to check you out."_

_"Douglas what did I tell you about pulling things out of whole cloth?"_

_"If I am then I will clean Metis for a month."_

"They took Jordan out and laid him in the galley. Simon had found a second doctor. I was attempting to stay calm."

"All of the others said you were like a rock."

"Martin. You can look totally composed outwardly. The dangerous part is if you loose control of this."

Douglas reached over and tapped on Martin's forehead.

"Will came back in and said I was right."

_"Mayday. This is Golf, Mike, Echo, India, Sierra."_

_"Mayday acknowledged Golf, Echo, Sierra. What is your mayday?"_

_"Possible heart attack on board. Requesting best landing location."_

"I wanted so bad to go back and help. But I had to fly the plane."

Martin looked as Douglas became very agitated. Martin reached over and patted his knee. Douglas gave him a small smile and continued.

"Heathrow was the easiest. Better facilities. So I kept on course. I kept asking for updates."

_Jordan is now being attended by two doctors and Simon. Jordan hears the constant request from Douglas and becomes annoyed._

_"Will, please go up there and tell him to shut the bloody hell up. I'm fine."_

Martin watches as Douglas sighs. Douglas' voice becomes very soft and gentle.

"Will came up and told me what Jordan had said."

_"Of course, Sir."_

_Jordan smiles to the intercom._

"I heard Jordan croak out; that's my boy. I will admit Martin, it took everything I had not to burst into tears."

Martin pushes Daedalus into Douglas' lap. Douglas' mouth quirks into a small smile.

"Before you say that would have been ok. Yes and no. Yes a few tears at that point would have been probably a relief. But I knew it wouldn't have been just a few. Jordan was dying three meters behind me. I had the power to save him. So I put my spine back in place and asked ATC to clear a path for me. Which they did."

Douglas reaches for the micro cassette player and checks the tape is rewound.

"Everything was calm for 5 minutes. Then everything went white."

The first sound out of the player sounds like crinkling tin foil. Martin can hear a few gasping breaths.

_"What the hell...can't focus."_

Martin can hear Douglas lean back in his seat. Then a pounding on the flight deck door.

_"Douglas..what just happened?"_

_The door opens_

_"Patty I think we just got a little close to a lighting bolt. Cabin crew to the flight deck."_

_"Douglas, your eyes."_

_"Patty please."_

Martin can hear the others come in.

_"Listen everyone. We possibly just got hit with a lightning bolt. I need you all to check Metis over. Tell me if you find anything out of sorts."_

_"Douglas, you can't see can you?"_

_"Matt we promised not to lie to each other. Everything is blurry but I can fly. Please. I need you all to help me. I swear on my life that I can handle this but you guys have to handle the rest."_

Douglas' voice was calm but quiet. A resounding "Yes, Sir!" burst from the speaker.

_"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your First Officer Douglas Richardson. I hope you all enjoyed the little light show. If you require any assistance kindly flag down one of the cabin crew. Otherwise, we should be landing at Heathrow within 30 minutes."_

The Sky God had returned for the address.

_"Douglas, the ceiling of the forward galley is warm."_

Martin could hear two people sniffing the air.

_"Douglas do you smell smoke?"_

_"Yes, I do. Check the vent Simon. Do you see any smoke?"_

No answer came. Just the sounds of shuffling in the flight deck.

_"Simon,... what?"_

Douglas' voice becomes muffled.

_"You are going to need that."_

_"Christ! Ok I'm going to lower the air conditioner so that the smoke stays up here. No need to frighten the passengers."_

Sounds of more shuffling.

"Simon gave me a hug."

Martin then hears both Simon and Douglas launch into a blessing.

_May your airplane rise up easily into the sky,_

_May the wind always be a tailwind,_

_May the sun shine warm upon your face (But don't forget sunblock if you are in an open cockpit plane)_

_And the rains never so hard that it compromises safe VFR flying (and is just enough to wash the bugs off your airplane)_

_And until we meet again,_

_Remember to always hold your hand out so as to touch the face of God._

_God Bless, fly safe and have fun being a pilot._

_"See you on the ground Douglas."_

_"Good Luck Simon."_

Martin hears the cabin door close.

_"Mayday. This is Golf, Mike, Echo, India, Sierra."_

_"Mayday acknowledged Golf, Echo, Sierra. Is this concerning the heart attack?"_

_"Negative. We were struck by a lightning bolt. There is smoke in the flight deck. The fire is located somewhere above the forward galley."_

Martin hears stunned gasps from ATC and Douglas' quiet breathing.

_"Not your evening is it, Golf, Echo, Sierra?"_

_"I would say not, ATC. I would say not."_


	5. Gravity

_"Flight 462. Please keep channel open."_

_"Copy ATC."_

Douglas turns off the tape for a moment, closes his eyes and takes a big breath. Martin is becoming afraid this might be too much for Douglas. Not sure what to do, he waits until Douglas opens his eyes.

"This is where it gets complicated." Douglas says with a sad smirk. "That is one thing they never explain. How quickly everything cascades out of control. You have about half a second to think. If that."

Martin mentally rewound the bird strike. Douglas was twenty steps ahead of him. Martin felt Douglas gently pat his shoulder.

"Martin, what happened to us was the way it should happen. Hopefully, someone in the flight deck has dealt with this before. If not, the two pilots just work it out."

Martin just nodded his head.

"Martin, if I wasn't there, you would have worked everything out. It would have just taken a few moments. Those moments really wouldn't matter. The starboard engine was already useless."

Douglas watches the light go on in Martin's eyes.

"So a few moments to correctly figure out what is happening is time well spent." Martin states proudly."Also decide a course of action and stick to it. You can second guess yourself straight into the ground."

Douglas gives Martin the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"That's correct. Very good, Martin. Very good."

Douglas diggs into the box and finds a second micro cassette player.

"ATC started rolling another tape on me after the second Mayday. I didn't know this till about a week later. They decided to find one of the Controllers we personally knew."

"A friend to talk you in?"

"Yes. It was a big comfort."

Douglas turns on the second recording. Martin can hear the control tower at Heathrow.

_"What the hell is going on!?"_

_"Easy Hector. Listen Flight 462 has had one hell of an hour."_

_"Flight 462? God Dam, Nathan! Do you mean Metis?"_

_"Yes."_

Martin listens as Hector is filled in. Lots of angry grunts and groans fill in between the words. Douglas' calm voice interrupts.

_"ATC This is Golf, Mike, Echo, India, Sierra. Please copy."_

_"Copy Golf, Echo, Sierra. Please report condition."_

_"Hydro systems are failing. I have lost the Auto Pilot. There are flames coming from the air vents up here. I've turned off the air conditioning so the smoke and fire stay up here. No need to frighten anyone."_

_"Wise course of action. Please continue with updates."_

_"Thank you ATC."_

Martin can hear Douglas temporary sever the link with ATC. Hector immediately takes over.

_"Where are they, Nathan?"_

_"Thirty-two kilometers from approach."_

_"Get those nearest to us on the tarmac as soon as possible. Then everyone who can goes into a holding pattern. We need to clear a runway."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Get Chris up here to handle the excess."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Time Log is 17:58."_

Martin can hear shuffling and a door opening. Chris is quickly filled in.

_"Oh my God, Hector. What do you need me to do?"_

_"Handle the landings and just back us up."_

Martin can hear Chris' ragged breathing.

_"Easy, Chris. You and Nathan know what to do here. I have total trust and confidence in both of you. We all trained to do this. Let's get our crew back and all our souls home."_

_"Yes, Sir!"_

Douglas now turns off ATC and switches to Metis.

_"Good Evening Golf, Echo, Sierra. This is your cruise director Hector Gonzales. I will have the pleasure of assisting you this evening. Let.."_

"Wow! Douglas! I didn't know it was "The Hector"."

Douglas stops to laugh.

"Never heard him called "The Hector"."

"He is an ATC legend. He trained some of the best ATC people. That are now worldwide."

"Yes he did Martin. He was and still is a killer bocci player. Introduced Herc, myself and many others to opera. Also Hector is blessed with a singing voice that can alternately woo almost any human alive or make the very angels weep. "Work brilliantly. Play with abandon. Love with all your being." That has been been his lifelong motto."

Martin's mind immediately flashes back to the logbook. The entries describing Jordan's funeral. They had all mentioned Hector singing one of Jordan's favorite arias. Douglas hits play again.

_"this evening. Let me introduce your assistant cruise director Nathan Fillmore. We are honored to help you through the landing procedure."_

The next twenty seconds of the tape are filled with multiple roars of laughter. Douglas' and the cabin crew's feeding in from the intercom.

_"How can I help Douglas? How is the old man?"_

Martin can hear Simon's voice.

_"Jordan is hanging in there. Good to hear your voice Hector."_

Douglas pauses the tape.

"I should have told you that we had a small First Class section. Sixteen seats. No one was booked in First Class. Jordan was laid out in the First Class galley. So we had a buffer between what was going on and the passengers. Which helped a great deal."

_"Always happy to spread the love, Simon. Douglas talk to me."_

Douglas is fighting a smile as he switches back to the ATC recording.

"The following few minutes are much better on their recording."

_"My stick is slow to respond, Hector."_

_"Douglas. Your in a very stressful situation. Your stick isn't working because your electrical system is all frizzed out. It is just all the stress, Douglas. But I wouldn't worry about that right now."_

Hector's words are delivered perfectly deadpan. Martin can hear Nathan's and Chris' stifled laughter. Then a groan. Followed by a mixture of coughs and laughs.

"That is Jordan?"

Douglas nods. The next sounds are the light stomping of feet followed by an airy, high pitched giggling.

"Olivia?"

Douglas shakes his head.

"Patty?"

Douglas indicates no again. Martin notices that Douglas starts to blush and lowers his head to stare at Daedalus.

_"Hector! Your going to kill our two pilots."_

Martin can hear Patty dissolve into laughter after yelling at Hector. The giggling was still in the background.

"That is you!?"

"Yes, Martin."

"How?"

Douglas just shrugs.

"I think this is how I got all my culminated stress out."

Hector gives him a moment.

_"Douglas? Are you back with me?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Good. See if your landing gear responds."_

_"Simon quietly tell everyone to keep an eye out for the landing gear."_

_"Ok, Douglas."_

There is just Douglas' quiet breathing for a minute.

_"Did you guys see the main landing gear lower?"_

_"Yes. Douglas they are both fully extended. We also felt the pins click."_

_"Good. I'm going to try the nose gear."_

Martin can hear the telltale thud of the nose gear dropping. The pins clicking into place would have been quieter.

_"Did anyone hear or feel the pins click?"_

_"Douglas, we thought we felt something but we can't really tell."_

_"That's ok, Matt. Thanks."_

_"Hector our main landing gear is fully extended and locked into place. The nose gear dropped but none of us can tell if the pins engaged."_

_"Quite alright, Douglas. Back in a moment."_

_"Copy."_

_"Chris, Nathan who is the closest to them?"_

_"Air England 375."_

_"Ah, the mighty Hercules. Thank you Chris. How are the landings going?"_

_"Three more to get down then the rest can either be diverted or just circle for a while."_

_"Good job."_

_"Golf, Kilo, Whiskey this is ATC do you copy?"_

_"ATC. This is Golf, Kilo, Whiskey. We copy. Is that you Hector? What can we do for you?"_

_"Herc can you help me with a mayday?"_

_"Certainly. Who is it?"_

_"Metis is having a bad night."_

Martin closes his eyes and listens. Hector is now coordinating at least twenty five people with the help of Nathan and Chris. Herc and Neal are the last to land. Douglas just let the recordings play through till the tower fly by. Douglas made to speak but was cut off by Martin.

"Douglas. Wait."

"Martin?"

"How did you keep the passengers from finding out that something was wrong with Metis till you made the announcement?"

Douglas just smirked.

"How could they know? We were all calm. All they saw was a flash of light."

"You had a hole in the fuselage. Automatic decompression."

"What had ATC just finished doing for me before Metis was struck?"

"Clearing you a path to come in quickly. Why would that...Oh. What was your altitude?"

"3832 meters."

"Why change the air conditioning?"

"We all felt something. We had lost compression but right then we didn't know from where. Remember my boards were fried. I knew where the smoke was coming from. I knew how to keep it from the passengers. So that is what I did. Trust me. There was a lot of smoke in that flight deck. That is why Simon said what he did. We were not going to see each other till we were on the tarmac."

Douglas watches a shiver go through Martin.

"That door closing would have been the scariest moment, to me."

"Why Martin?"

"You were utterly alone. Everything rested on your shoulders. No one was there for you."

"Cue the creepy organ music."

"Douglas! I am serious."

"So am I Martin. I wasn't utterly alone. I have Heathrow and the entire plane in my ears. If that door had to open, the smoke was going to be the least of my worries. Your correct about "no one was there for me". We were all for each other. Yes I was the one who knew how to fly but I couldn't do it without everyone else backing me up. Martin it is a hard earned skill. Not magic. We will discuss this more later. Understand?"

Martin hesitantly agrees.

"Do you want to hear the end?"

"Yes, Douglas. Please."

"This was the scariest part for me. The bolt had nearly blinded me. My flight deck was filled with smoke and Hector wants me to buzz the tower. I understood why. But now the passengers knew something was wrong. So the atmosphere on Metis was very tense. I didn't want to clip the tower. Also, I'm going to turn off the tape from Metis. Only has two minutes left. The tape from ATC kept rolling till we were out of Metis."

Martin nods then Douglas hits play.

_"Hector?"_

_"Douglas, you didn't hit us. Herc and Neal told you everything wrong with Metis. Care to try runway 09L/27R?"_

_"Why not."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are going to do a trial run at the landing strip. So don't be alarmed. Thank you also for your patience. Planes sometimes have very bad days."_

Martin can hear Douglas doing a couple of deep breaths. Patty comes over the intercom.

_"Douglas they said your welcome."_

"I lined Metis up and brought her down to fifty feet above the runway. It was like a car with bad alignment. Kept pulling to the left. At one point I wasn't even over the runway. So I was figuring out how to correct her. I pulled up and made a wide circle. Had to let everyone get ready."

_"Greetings everyone. I am going to circle till everyone is set to land. I again apologize for our plane having a rough night."_

Herc's voice comes in from the tower.

_"Stop apologizing Douglas. You are a pilot not a wet nurse."_

Martin gasps and Douglas stops the tape.

"How could he say that to you?"

"Everyone was hyped up. Herc included. Also he tried to make a point. If it makes you feel better, Jordan gave him a beautiful black eye about a week later. Are you starting to understand why Herc rubs me up the wrong way sometimes? And..."

Douglas turns back on the ATC recording. Hector sounds incensed.

_"Out of my tower..now! Douglas is trying to calm his passengers. He doesn't need to hear something like that."_

Martin can hear Herc sputtering in the background. Herc leaves and Neal gets on the mike.

_"Douglas don't listen to him. He has been tetchy all day. You are doing what we swore to do. Keep our souls and crews safe and comfortable. Douglas... wing hug."_

Martin notices that Douglas closes his eyes, drops his head and slightly shrugs his shoulders.

Martin can hear Neal and Douglas do a couple of deep breaths together. Neal begins to softly sing.

_"Holding onto"_

Douglas quietly responds.

_"Words that teach me"_

Neal continues.

_"I will"_

Douglas whispers.

_"conquer space around me"_

They finish together.

_"So, maybe I'll win. Saved by zero."_

_"Neal..thank you."_

_"The sushi is on me. Now, get your arse down here."_

Douglas straightens up as he listens to his younger self laugh. Douglas leans agains the headboard and stretches out. Martin backs up a bit when he realizes what Douglas is doing.

_He is going to reenact the landing. Douglas is actually going to show me._

Douglas reaches behind himself and pulls the harness over his head and mask. Douglas shakes himself out and takes a few steadying breaths. Douglas closes his eyes and when he opens them again Martin can tell he is back on Metis.

_"Douglas we are ready when you are."_

_"Thank you Patty."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. This time we are going to touchdown. When I say "brace" please relax into position. Then hold it. I will say this a kilometer or so before we touch ground. I will try to make this landing as smooth as I can. Does everyone understand?"_

The answer comes about ten seconds later.

_"Yes and they all wish you good luck."_

_"Simon tell them Thanks."_

Martin watches as Douglas' hands and feet come to life.

_The plane is pulling left. So Douglas has to increase thrust on the port engine to keep it straight._

Douglas' feet and legs are working the flaps.

_To keep him straight and slow him down._

Martin can hear the engines start to slow down on the tape. He can also hear the whistling of all the flaps opening. Martin watches as Douglas starts mimicking his own whispered words.

_"Come on. Please slow down."_

Martin knows why Douglas is looking scared and frustrated. Douglas has to keep a certain amount of engine speed going in order to keep the plane straight. But he has to loose as much speed as possible in order not to run out of runway.

_"Brace please."_

Douglas has been gently lowering Metis as close to the ground as the terrain will allow.

_"Slow down please Metis. Please."_

Martin can see Douglas tense a bit. Douglas starts really cutting the engines. Then Douglas' ankles push his feet gradually into the mattress.

_He just applied to breaks. But the nose is still up._

The sounds of the landing gear skipping down the runway fill his ears. Along with the noise of the flaps. The engines are still. Douglas is turning white in front of him.

_He is running out of tarmac. The plane still wants to turn left. No tarmac to the left. No engines to keep the plane straight._

Douglas grunts and starts turning right. The moment the nose drops a cacophony of noise starts. Nose gear digging a path into the taxiway. When the tarmac allows no more Metis violently stops. Martin can hear Douglas' head crack into the control panel.

Douglas draws his legs up and buries his head between his knees.

_I'm probably the only other person he has done this with besides Jordan._

Douglas' breathing is very agitated. He is also shaking like a leaf. Douglas knows what is coming next and decides to let it happen. The one thing he couldn't do at the crash. Also what he couldn't seem to do when he reenacted this with Jordan and the crew. Martin rubs between his shoulders and Douglas starts to weep.

Martin stops the tape.


	6. Inner Demons

Douglas thought he knew what was coming next. Far from it. If you had asked Douglas; "Have you dealt with the accident?". His honest answer would have been "Yes".

Douglas had talked about every aspect of the flight and landing with his closest friends. He had gotten physically ill numerous times just learning to trust his ability to fly again. But to actually let himself meltdown over his feelings concerning the entire incident, only twice. One where all seven of them got together and fueled by alcohol and food had a group nervous breakdown. Then once where Jordan let Douglas fall to pieces under his watchful eyes. Then began the process of putting Douglas back together again.

There was a blank zone that no one could touch. The period between touchdown and when Douglas was admitted to hospital. This is where all the damage was done. This is where Jordan led Douglas to again and again. Douglas would imagine himself in the flight deck. Imagine himself in his flat. He could guess what had happened. He could never feel it.

_Now next to the annoying little sod I was teamed up with it is going to happen._ Douglas thought angrily.

If Jordan had been present, he would have laughed at that. Douglas would eventually also. He cared for Martin like a little brother. That why it hurt so bad watching him come apart earlier. Making sure Martin was getting paid was only part of it. Douglas wanted to do everything correctly for Martin.

_Everything that wasn't done or I wouldn't let be done for me._

Douglas' body started sobbing at this point. His mind was trying desperately trying to sort out what exactly had broken him. He lost all confidence in his flying ability right here.

_Why? I did an almost impossible landing. I should have asked if there was another pilot on the plane. No consequence. It would have ended up the same way. Second pilot wouldn't have made the nose gear lock. Just two people with concussions._

Douglas just quieted his mind and thought.

Martin wasn't quite sure what to do. Douglas was truly sobbing but being quiet about it. Martin could guess at the reason why.

"Douglas if it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified for you. I can't imagine what you are experiencing now." Martin whispered.

_Neither can I, Martin. That is why I have to figure this out. Just hang in there with me kiddo._

Douglas decided to ask the question that he had never been able to answer.

_Why did it feel necessary to try and rip my own wings off eight hours later?_

The answer was immediate.

_I gave everything to METIS! I did everything right. The one thing... The one basic thing that I could trust was my ability to fly. The entire rest of my life could go to hell and I could always rebuild. I'm Douglas Richardson and I am an excellent pilot! METIS betrayed me!_

It all made sense now. His entire screw the rules attitude. Yes he was an excellent pilot. Many tens of thousands of people had trusted him with their lives. He had fostered many amazing pilots over the decades. He, in truth, was a flying time bomb. He had never really trusted himself past that point. He just faked everything really well. Two failed marriages. He had sabotaged and killed his career with Air England. Then hit the bottle, hard. Which had nearly killed him.

Martin watched as Douglas curled up even tighter and let out a strangled cry. Martin nuzzled his head into Douglas' shoulder and gently held the hand that had fallen to the bed.

Douglas could feel Martin press up against him. It was a balm to the rage he was feeling. Douglas let himself emotionally bleed all over that flight deck. He let himself feel all the fear, anger and betrayal that was overwhelming him.

_God this hurts. All the damage I did to myself because of this. I fucked up my life because of this. Douglas Richardson you are a bleeding idiot and a wimp._

"Easy Douglas. Easy. Your going to make yourself sick. I'm right here."

Martin was panicking a bit. Martin wanted so bad to just wrap Douglas up and comfort him. Like Douglas had done hours before. Martin physically couldn't do it. So he snuggled back into Douglas' shoulder, squeezed his wrist and mentally tried to hug him.

Douglas was starting to calm down, mentally. Jordan had always told him to make peace with what happened on this flight deck. If he could ever access the memory.

_METIS... You did nothing wrong. You were attacked. I was terrified. I felt betrayed and wounded. I blamed you. I also did nothing wrong here. I was so hurt that I lashed out at you and myself. I purposefully kept injuring myself to...feel better? That makes no dam sense._

Douglas stared at himself unconscious in the seat.

_I am blessed with an amazing daughter that is making and will continue to make the world a better place as she grows up. I taught seven people the inner secrets of flight. All of them are so by the book it would make Martin proud. Martin...I have so much I could teach you. If you would only listen and believe me. Not your fault Martin but mine. Maybe tonight will show you that I'm not all that bad. Or, at least, I have my reasons._

Douglas smiled to himself.

_I fiercely protect those I love and care for. Maybe I'm not that much of a screw up after all._

Douglas patted his unconscious younger self on the shoulder.

"You are going to be ok in the end. It will take twenty years, but it will happen. Time to wake up and get everyone off of this plane."

Douglas noticed for the first time the view from the windscreen. It was full of broken tarmac. But the sky should have been dark. He landed in the dark. It was a gorgeous red almost sunset.

_What the.._

Douglas opened his eyes and was wrapped in stunning variations of red. Martin was giving him a wing hug and didn't know it. Of course his wings matched the riot of auburn curls on his head.

_That is what calmed me down. Martin you beautiful neurotic mess. How do I explain these to you? You fought so hard to get your wings and you don't even know you have them. Good Lord, Martin named his company Icarus because he thinks that he isn't supposed to fly. Keeps waiting to fall from the sky. Martin what am I going to do with you?_

Douglas didn't want to scare Martin. Also Douglas, rather selfishly, didn't want Martin to remove his wings yet. He held still.

"Martin."

Douglas' voice came out very squeaky. How long had he been sobbing?

"Douglas? Are you ok?"

"It may not sound like it but, yes. How long have I been at it?"

Douglas was trying to calm his breathing.

"Only about ten minutes or so. Did you hear me?"

Douglas took a deep breath. Douglas was hoping that the hiccups he normally suffered from after a true crying jag wouldn't surface.

"Yes I did Martin. I really didn't mean to come unglued like that."

Douglas could feel his diaphragm start to spasm. The first few hiccups uncurled Douglas and Martin's wings disappeared.

_Crumbs, I'm just not going to get out of this with any dignity whatsoever, am I?_

"Douglas?"

"Apologies, Martin. ... I have a tendency..."

"It is OK. Douglas. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to show you how ...I landed her. I guess it is still a bit of... a tender spot."

"Of course it is. If I understand this correctly, you haven't talked that much about it."

"I hope you understand why."

Douglas watched as Martin silently thought about everything. Douglas stretched out and cleared his eyes. Douglas watched as Martin sniffled and started shaking a bit.

"Is this going to happen to me Douglas?"

Martin honestly looked scared.

"Not if I have any...thing to say about it."

Martin sat quiet for a moment.

_That is what tonight has been all about. Douglas you total sod. All of this has been to make sure I am going to be ok. He has been carrying these wounds for 20 years. Douglas couldn't let the same happen to me._

Martin lowered his head and quietly stated.

"We are here for each other."

Martin could tell he said the right thing. Douglas was dumb struck. Douglas silently nodded and hid his face in his hands for a moment. Martin closed his eyes and felt a few more hiccups ricochet through Douglas.

_Let him get it all out. Now I know part of why he can be such a total bugger._

Martin felt like he was being hugged. Couldn't figure out why. Douglas hadn't moved.

"Douglas?"

Douglas just quirked a smile and shrugged. Douglas pointed behind Martin. Martin gave him a very confused look.

"Your telling me Daedalus touched me?"

Douglas couldn't pull off the innocent look. He did try though. Martin decided to play along. Daedalus found himself in Martin's lap.

"Daedalus I don't know who gave you to Douglas."

Douglas indicated the micro cassette.

"After you landed but before you got to your flat?"

Douglas nodded. Martin continued.

"They obviously wanted you to be his teddy. Daedalus you have to be the most ..."

Martin stopped and smiled.

"Daedalus in order for you to be a guardian spirt for him you have to be of the same stripe."

Douglas cocked his head at Martin.

"Heaven doesn't want either of you. Hell is afraid you two are going to take over."

The roar of laughter that erupted out of Douglas was wondrous. Martin was sure this was his true laugh because it mimicked Douglas' singing voice. A earthy baritone with almost tenor highs.

Douglas clapped Martin on the shoulder and stood up. Douglas exited the room, giggling all the way out. Martin just relaxed secure in the knowledge that they had both gone over the edge tonight.

Douglas came back about ten minutes later looking a bit more composed. Douglas handed him a glass.

"I think you will like it."

Martin sipped and smiled.

"Apple juice and ginger soda. Also, have one."

Martin popped the small white bit of fluff into his mouth from the custom sweets box. Martin practically purred.

"Homemade marshmallows. Let's get out of the plane then I'll tell you all about Daedalus. OK?"

Martin nodded.

* * *

><p>Arthor's Note: Thanks to all the readers of this little story. You will notice that I started with US measurements and changed to UK. I screwed up earlier. Special thanks to my friend Don. The man knows his planes. I have tried to research the techinal aspects of this story. Thanks to the Boeing website. This was supposed to be the last chapter. I let Douglas bleed. I thought that deserved it's own chapter.<p> 


	7. Children and Slides

Douglas relaxed and turned back on the tape. The first minute or so was mostly silence. The first stirrings were from the crew and passengers. Martin could hear Patti, Olivia, Simon, Matt and William checking on everyone. Martin was rather shocked that there wasn't more fear and panic from the passengers. Especially, the children. The smoke was gradually seeping into the fuselage. Martin could hear William chatting to a few of the kids.

_"It is ok if you are scared. This is a bit scary."_

A few children answered William. Different words but the same basic thought. Douglas told us what was going to happen. You all did everything you could to keep us safe. Why should we be scared.

"From the mouths of... babes." Douglas stated quietly.

_"We need to get one of these doors open."_Patti stated.

There was much shuffling as passengers moved to free up the door aisles. The next voice was one of the doctors.

_"We need to get your Captain off of this plane."_

Simon was going to answer but was cut off by a very weak Jordan.

_"I haven't heard Douglas."_

The flight crew just stopped and all stared at the flight deck door. Smoke was seeping out from the door. This was the first time any of the passengers saw fear or concern on any of the crew's faces.

Hector picked up the thought.

_"Douglas...Douglas. Your down. Answer me."_

Silence answered everyone. Matt and Simon both tried the flight deck door. It was jammed and warm. The accident report would show that the fuselage slightly crumpled towards the nose. This shifted all the doors in their frames. Some were more jammed than others. None were opening easily. Matt, Simon and William all tried to force the flight deck door. Martin could hear the sirens.

_"Douglas! You are going to have to push it out from your side."_ Matt yelled.

Silence. Hector spoke next. This was the first time Martin heard him sound slightly scared.

_"Douglas. Answer me. Cough or something."_

Silence.

_"Listen everyone! I need total quiet. Kill all the sirens."_

Hector's words were immediately obeyed. Hector blocked out any sound other than the one he wanted, Douglas' breathing. Hector had heard Douglas' oxygen mask crack on the tape. After twenty seconds he could hear very quiet breathing.

_"Douglas. This is Hector. Time to wake up. You knocked yourself out. Cracked your mask. Don't want to much smoke in those lungs of yours. Not good at all for your voice."_

"The first thing I remember was Hector telling me not to get smoke in my lungs."

"Douglas did Hector teach you to sing?"

Douglas just laughed. Only Martin could have picked that up.

"Yes he did."

Martin could hear Douglas start to take deep breaths.

_"Hector?"_

Martin could hear the various interjections of relief from the tower and Metis.

_"There you are. Your doors are jammed. Have to force your way out."_

Martin could hear as Douglas startled himself fully awake.

_"Is everyone OK?!"_

Simon answered him.

_"We are ok. A few bumps and bruises. Nothing to worry about. Now get out of that flight deck before you braise."_

Martin could hear Douglas trying to force the door.

"The flight deck was burning from above. I really didn't realize it at the time."

"Is this where you got the burns?"

"Yes. The wire insulation was burning above me. Cracked the fluid lines. All of it dripping on me."

Martin winced.

"I didn't feel any of it. I need to help get everyone off the plane. Especially Jordan."

_"Get away from the door! This isn't going to be gentle!"_

"I backed up as far as I could and rammed the door. This is where I messed my shoulder up."

Martin could hear Douglas grunt and hit the door and push. The door popped open and you could hear the whoosh of air on the tape. Douglas started laughing.

"Douglas, what's so funny?"

Douglas made for the logbook. He flipped to the entries after the crash. Martin stared reading. The crew all described what Douglas looked like coming out of that door. Cracked oxygen mask. Uniform burning in spots. Hair sticking up. Douglas went down with the door and rolled halfway up first class. Landing on his back and putting out all the flames. They all kept referencing a movie night. Martin wasn't getting the joke.

The next thing on the tape was a cheer of Yeah!.

"The kids on the plane. It was a beautiful sound to emerge to."

Martin could then hear the crew all burst into laughter.

"A few weeks before we decided to do a Godzilla movie night. I guess I looked like one of the scientists running from him."

Martin gave him a blank look.

"I had to be there."

"Yes you did. Trust me it was funny."

Martin rolled his eyes and nodded.

Douglas made to stand up. Matt stopped him.

_"Take this thing off."_

Matt took off the mask and gave his head a check over. Douglas' pupils were still blown out. Then the smoke had irritated them something fierce. Douglas had bit his lower lip at some point so that was bleeding.

_"I'm fine. Doors."_

Douglas walked into the main compartment.

_"Hello all. The plane compressed that way. The doors are jammed. We need to find one that we can see light through."_

Martin can hear a few parents telling their children to sit still and let the adults find it. Simon quietly told them to let the kids look.

_"We need all eyes, Mam. Please let them look. We all need to get off of here."_

Within a minute Martin could tell they found it.

_"Mr. Douglas!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will this one do?"_

"A group of the children had gotten together and started checking out the doors one by one. So I walked over and checked it out. The smoke was being sucked out around the edges and I could see the emergency lights through it. It was the number two passenger door."

_"Quite nicely. Well done. Thank you."_

The tape was filled with another cheer from the kids.

"We then cleared those three rows. We all had a try at popping it open. Wasn't working."

_"Stop. Everyone get away from the door."_

_"Douglas?"_

_"Will. Just trust me."_

"What did you do? Why didn't they just pull it from the outside?"

"The rescue crews would take longer. They were ready if we couldn't do it. The smoke was starting to fill up the fuselage. I walked up to the door and started feeling around the frame for weak spots. I felt a few then stopped and cleared my head. I remembered Bruce Lee's quote about being like water."

Martin nodded that he understood.

"If smoke could get out, water could get out. So if I thought like water so could I. Not very sensible but I guess it worked. Matt was in the aisle behind me. Will was in the aisle in front of me and Simon was in front of me. I grabbed the top of the seats and kicked with both feet at once."

Martin could hear three thuds on the tape.

"Then I basically did a handstand on the seats and threw my entire body into it."

Martin could hear the door pop open.

_"Grab him!"_

"I nearly threw myself out with the door. I was halfway out the door before the guys grabbed me. So Olivia was not panicking."

"A four meter drop would not have been nice."

"No it wouldn't."

"Was Jordan the first off?"

"No Martin. Got all the passengers off first. Easier that way."

The next sounds on the tape were the passengers going down the slide. The kids could be heard giggling. Douglas smiled.

"Simon went down first. So he could catch everyone. Will and Matt were shoving the kids down with extra gusto."

Douglas' eyes darkened a bit.

"I went to Jordan after I got the door open. He was in really bad shape but was still awake. He told me I had done a great job. I wasn't feeling like it."

_"Douglas you dolt. Do you hear that?"_

_"What?"_

_"The children. They are having fun... during a plane crash. They didn't panic. That is because of our five muses but especially because of you. So stop beating yourself."_

Martin could hear Jordan start coughing, violently. Then suddenly stop.

"Jordan slipped into a deep sleep. It was his body protecting itself. For the second time, Martin, I nearly lost it. I didn't though."

_"Let me have him."_

"I carried him to Will and Matt. They took him down the slide. The two doctors followed him. I needed a minute so I started throwing our flight bags down the slide. The crews would get all the passenger's stuff later."

"What did you need to do?"

"What I did about 30 minutes ago. Make peace with what just happened. Thanks for that."

_So that is what was happening. More than explains your reaction._

Douglas and Martin exchange a warm smile.

"I wasn't sure then. So I just jumped the slide and found Neal. Told him I wanted a total media blackout on our seven names till things calmed down. Neal and Hector got that ball rolling then bundled us all off to the hospital."


	8. Paying it Forward

"By the time we got to hospital, Jordan was already being prepped for surgery. I had all his medical papers. Hector let me out at the entrance. So the only thing on my mind was making sure Jordan was safe."

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Richardson, thank you but we have all of Mr. Snee's paperwork already."<em>

_"He is allergic..."_

_The charge nurse hands over the papers to Douglas._

_"Everything in order?"_

* * *

><p>"The charge nurse had a duplicate of the information I was holding. By that point, the rest had caught up to me"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, thank you."<em>

_"I want to assure you all. We have our best heart surgeons scrubbing up right now. Your Captain is in the best of hands. We will update you when we have any information."_

_"Sorry for fussing so."_

_"Quite alright. Very understandable. Now we need to see to all of you."_

* * *

><p>"The charge nurse started looking at me like a lab specimen."<p>

"I am surprised she didn't have you in an exam room already. What with the condition you were in."

"Exactly. So I immediately found an out. Olivia had twisted her back trying to get the flight deck door open."

* * *

><p><em>"First up will be Olivia."<em>

_Douglas comes up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Olivia gives Douglas a predatory smile._

_"Please check her back."_

_"Douglas."_

_"I will get checked out as soon as I take a shower. I smell like a chemical dump."_

_"Of course. Mr. Richardson the showers are down this hall. I'll tell them to let you in. Olivia this way please."_

_Olivia's elbow and Douglas' ribs come into very solid contact with each other. Douglas winces and lets out a small grunt. Olivia, Patty and the nurse disappear through the door. Douglas waits for the door to close then drops into a seat and starts nursing his side._

* * *

><p>Martin smiles and tries not to laugh.<p>

"Sorry, Douglas."

"You are fine Martin. No one else was giving me any sympathy. I did deserve that hit."

* * *

><p><em>"Bloody hell. I forgot how hard she can hit."<em>

_"Douglas. That was a very sod move. You need to be checked out."_

_"Yes, Simon. I need to get clean first."_

* * *

><p>"Neal escorted me to the showers. Hector was watching over all of us. While all this was going on, Herc and David West, the head of Air England, were coordinating everything at Heathrow."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Captain Shipwright we have the passengers in the conference room. There are a few teams of emergency medical personnel checking out the injuries."<em>

_"Yes Sir. What are the injuries like?"_

_"Mostly bumps and bruises. Some smoke inhalation. Thankfully nothing serious. We are transporting a few to Royal Brompton & Harefield just to be safe."_

_"What would you like me to do?"_

_"Captain, our Seven Wonders crew has put a media blackout order in place. We have to tell the passengers who they can and can't talk to. Plus the AAIB is coming any time now."_

_David notices Herc wince._

_"Problem, Captain?"_

_"That blackout order complicates things."_

_"Mr. West! Captain! Wait!"_

_David and Herc turn around to see Nathan running towards them._

_"Mr. Fillmore is everything alright?"_

_Nathan takes a moment to catch his breath. Nathan gives Herc a woeful glance._

_"Pardon Mr. West. You wanted an update. The AAIB is just arriving."_

_Nathan takes a deep breath._

_"Anything else?"_

_"Jordan just coded on the table."_

_"Oh my word." Herc gasped._

_Herc turned white as snow. For a few brief seconds Herc had a glimpse into what was driving Douglas and crew. Nathan noted this._

_Maybe Herc was having a bad day. Just as Neal said._

_"Captain. Mr. West. They.."_

_Nathan proceeds to mimic shock paddles._

_"Hector said something about the surgeons don't think they can do it more than once."_

* * *

><p>"Douglas?"<p>

"Heart disease runs rampant in Jordan's family. He never had shown any signs till then."

"Everything hit at once."

"Jordan would later say his heart needed a vacation. He was just cross it decided to keep him out of the loop."

A smile was exchanged and Douglas continued.

* * *

><p><em>"Is the crew ok?"<em>

_Nathan flashed back over the conversation with Hector. Simon and Patty immediately cracked. Douglas, who had just gotten out of the shower, had a sudden attack of nausea. Olivia, Will and Matt were in shock._

_"For what they have been though tonight, they are holding up remarkably well. They are representing Air England nobly."_

_"Excellent."_

_"Mr. West."_

_"Yes, Mr. Fillmore."_

_"That crew is a family. If Jordan doesn't make it.."_

_David suddenly understands all the looks being thrown between Herc and Nathan. David detours into a lounge._

_"Listen. From what I've been hearing from the passengers, especially the children, something very rare happened on that plane tonight. There was no panic. They are a remarkable crew. They are all silently bleeding for Jordan. I understand. I swear to you here and now, if Jordan passes, I will do everything in my power to help them try to heal. Also to honor Captain Snee's memory. Hopefully, Jordan will pull through. I am still going to help everyone of them recover. That is the least I can do."_

* * *

><p>Martin watches as Douglas' eyes glaze over for a moment.<p>

"Sweet thing for him to say."

"It was even better that he actually meant it. About two weeks later David told us that he would defend our privacy and look after us for the rest of his life. That he did."

* * *

><p><em>David can see his words cutting through Nathan and Herc.<em>

_"Thank you, Sir."_

_"You are both welcome. Herc can you handle the passengers?"_

_"Yes, Sir. Would you like me to help with the AAIB later?"_

_"I would very much appreciate it."_

_The look on David's face makes them share a quick laugh._

_"Nathan please tell Hector to pass my regards to them all. Also tell them I want to talk with them later. I want to be there before AAIB gets to them. Soften the blow. If anything else happens, good or bad, I want to know."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

* * *

><p>"What exactly caused Jordan's heart attack?"<p>

"A blockage and an infection of the pericardial sack. Antibiotics and a stint repaired him. Except he could never fly professionally again. That nearly killed him. He flew a lot recreationally. His heart was permanently damaged. So he could never fly alone again."

Martin couldn't imagine not being able to fly.

"Don't be too sad for Jordan. He fixed me. That took about a year. Then he teamed up with a few stunt pilots."

"Wasn't that even more dangerous?"

"Jordan had to relearn the signals his body was throwing him. We were all a bit jittery for the first nine months or so. Jordan had very competent doctors that were willing to teach him the signs he needed to look for. Jordan was a very able student. We only had a few close calls. That was because he didn't want to land. Jordan fostered another ten pilots. The seven of us were put on Air England's accident response team."

"To investigate?"

"No. To help the pilots and crews in the aftermath. I guess Air England thought we kept ourselves together enough to show other crews how to do the same. Also we all understood what happens to this.."

Douglas places his hand on Martin's heart.

"and this.."

Douglas touches Martin's forehead.

"afterwards."

"That is an honor."

Douglas just shrugged. Martin started clicking the pieces in place.

"Douglas, when did they offer you your own command?"

"Six months after the accident."

"You told them no."

"Correct. Why do you think I did that?"

Martin closed his eyes and silently hoped he wasn't going to insult Douglas.

"You lost faith in your flying ability. You had a series of incidents all string together. Any one of then alone was within your grasp. All together was too much. So it was easiest to pin it on the fact that you shouldn't have been in the air."

"Yes. Anything else?"

_Come on Martin. Put it together. I can't say it for you._

"Even though everyone was praising you. You couldn't see it. You thought yourself a liability."

_Almost there. Not quite._

"Is this what the whole "breaking your wings" thing was about?"

"Yes. It is more than that though."

_He will get it. Just keep telling the story._

Martin nodded.

"What happened at Heathrow?"

* * *

><p><em>Herc walked into the conference room. It was busy but not chaotic. After getting everyone's attention Herc announces the privacy clause. The questions came furiously.<em>

_"Why would the crew do that?"_

_"Is someone saying they did anything wrong?"_

_"They saved us. They are going to get punished for that!"_

_"Enough!" Herc bellowed._

_The passengers looked at him in shock._

_"Sorry. Everyone just take a deep breath and get comfortable."_

_The room quieted._

_"Thank you. It is a right after an incident such as this for the crew to request a media blackout. They have. So I am here to tell you none of you can tell anyone the crew's names. You may refer to them by their job titles."_

_"Why Mr. Shipwright?"_

_The question came from a young lady. Herc was not one to say; "Because I told you so." The passengers needed the truth._

_"What I am about to say is of a personal nature to the crew. I would hope you can keep this information amongst yourselves."_

_After the passengers agreed Herc gave a brief overview of what had just happened to them all. Stunned silence answered him. One of the fathers spoke first._

_"Captain we all understand why they shall remain nameless but is there anyway to thank them? We wouldn't be speaking to you if they hadn't amazingly kept themselves together."_

_Herc just sighed._

_"Tonight the only thing on their minds is Jordan's survival. If tomorrow dawns happily, then we can discuss something. I'm sure you understand."_

_"Yes, Captain."_

_Herc turned to the medical personnel for an update. Most of the passengers gave him prayers, love and hugs to pass along to the crew._

_"Everyone I also need to inform you that the AAIB is going to interview everyone of you. You can use the crews names with them. Before you leave give all your information to the Air England staff."_

_Herc makes his goodbyes and turns to leave._

_"Wait a moment Captain."_

_Herc is quickly surrounded by five children and a few parents. After listening to their request he reluctantly says yes._

_"How did you coordinate all this so quickly?"_

_"We own a flower and sweets shop."_

_"We own a toy store."_

_"All the children started putting together the idea before we were in this room."_

_"I applaud your efforts. Please understand if the situation at the hospital..."_

_The youngest girl Ella spoke up._

_"Captain. When my Grandam was really sick and passed last year. My best friend met me at hospital. She brought me a bear. It made me feel so much better."_

_Herc knew most of the crew could be defined as stoic. Simon was always considered the crew's heart. He was the only soft target. Tonight they were probably all soft targets. They all needed comforting. In the eyes of these passengers, it was their right and privilege to do just that. Repay some of what was given to them. Herc kneeled as he addressed Ella._

_"Just you five?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Then let us proceed when you are ready."_

_A cheer arose from all the passengers. Herc just smiled._


	9. Fledging

"Douglas?"

"How long has it been since Metis touched ground? In the timeline?"

"About two and a half hours. At this point in the story Jordan has been in surgery for about an hour and a half. Take off about thirty minutes for restarting him and opening him up. This was exploratory surgery. They had to find the blockage."

"They still haven't gotten you back into an exam room yet?"

"Sure I was with Simon, Will and Matt. But, had they checked me out yet..no. Things just kept happening. When Jordan decided to reset my stomach rebelled. Simon's lungs did the same. So Neal calmed me down. I calmed Simon down. Hector and Neal were trying to keep us all corralled. Then Hector and Neal kept getting calls from David and Nathan. The blackout kept all our families and friends from getting an earful of bad news. Patty and Olivia started gradually calling everyone. They had to. We all had at least one person in our kin that was smart enough to know that we were all late getting home. Basically, every time a nurse started eyeing me, something else would take precedent."

"You were the innocent lamb."

Martin got a face full of pillow.

"Thought so, Douglas. Did you not tell me that you should have been checked?"

"Yes I did. Yes I should have. At the time, I was just getting grumpy and tired. I know now that it was the concussion, smoke inhalation and adrenaline. I really wasn't thinking. The charge nurse put us all in a nice big waiting room with four sofas and six big chairs. Hector was trying to get everyone else to close their eyes for a bit. We all were being lulled into cat naps. He kept waking me up. I know why. It just was not helping my attitude at the time."

_"Where are you keeping the airline crew?"_

_"And you are?"_

_David West head of Air England._

_David hands over his ID. The head of security takes David to the charge nurse._

_"How are they doing?"_

_"Your Captain is still in surgery. "_

_"Any more close calls?"_

_"No. They are trying to find the blockage. Jordan is in excellent hands, Mr. West."_

_"Thank you. The other six wonders?"_

_Hector had informed the nurses of the crew's nickname._

_"The biggest problem is they all inhaled too much smoke. Olivia twisted her back."_

_"What about Mr. Richardson? According to the kids he looked like a victim from a monster movie."_

_The charge nurse stops and glares._

_"He hasn't been checked out yet. He keeps "getting busy"."_

_David laughs._

_"Let me talk to them and I will hand him over to you personally."_

_"Thank you."_

Martin listens as Douglas recalls all of their reactions to David "trying not to make a big deal" about what just happened. Douglas stops a few times to steady himself.

_Now I'm feeling everything. I'm just pathetic. This has to be a record for delayed reaction._

"This is how I should have... been that night. Then, I was just fussy and trying not to get cross. Everyone was starting to notice."

"Did David try to hand you over to the nurse?"

"Yes he did until the nurses were pulled from the room. We all got a bit concerned. Until David came back in."

_"Ladies and Gentlemen you have visitors."_

"None of us were up for the AAIB yet. We had to face them, sometime. So we all straightened up."

_"Ok. David let them in."_

_A group of five children enter the room each with a small bouquet and a gift bag._

"Not exactly what any of you were expecting."

"Definitely not. We all recognized them from Metis. Three little girls and two boys. Ages from 5-9. We were not entirely sure what was going on."

_Simon speaks up first._

_"Hello. How can we help you?"_

_A small blonde girl steps forward._

_"Hi I'm Melissa. This is Robert, Lance, Kiely and Ella. We wanted to come and check on you."_

"We were all smiling at that point. Melissa had obviously been picked as a spokesperson for the group. I think she was the eldest. We picked up on the fact that they all were told about Jordan."

_"We are ok, Melissa. Just waiting to hear about our Captain."_

_"We understand and wanted to come and Thank you all for...everything."_

_"The kids started presenting the bags and flowers. Each of the bouquets had a card attached with the meaning of the flowers."_

"Each bouquet was made to symbolize what the kids thought each one of you did?"

"Yes they were. Also accurately done. Heck, even Will started tearing up a bit. So they were all reading and getting hugged by the kids."

"What were the bags?"

"They each got a stuffed animal. Will got a meter and a half long Boa. Patty got a Wolf. Olivia got an Orca. Matt got a Grizzly bear. Simon got a Humming bird. They were all laughing. I didn't understand."

_"I understand the flowers but what is the meaning of the animals?"_

_Simon turns and answers._

_"Sorry, Douglas. We had a conversation with the kids about what a favorite animal of ours was. You guys actually found a stuffed, toy hummingbird. Wow!"_

"All of them start playing with their animals and thanking the kids. Then the kids run to the door and Herc hands them this huge bag and three roses."

Douglas could see Martin beaming and petting Daedalus.

"Your turn."

"Yes but the kids got all serious. I found it a bit unnerving, at the time. Each one of the girls grabbed a rose. I sat on the floor. To be on their level. The girls individually presented them to me."

_"Mr. Douglas these tea roses symbolize gallantry and kindness."_

_"Which you showed during our flight."_

_"We wanted to ack..now..ledge your bravery and Thank you for keeping us safe."_

_"You are most welcome. I was just doing my job."_

_Robert and Lance walk forward with the bag._

_"We wanted to give you a guardian to watch over you. Like you watched over us."_

_Douglas opens the bag and pulls out a rather large stuffed animal that looks like a Harris Hawk._

_"This is Daedalus. We named him that because Daedalus didn't fall from the sky and neither did you."_

_Melissa steps forward._

_"When you are having a bad day he will always remind you of what you did and the people you saved."_

_"Thank you all. It was my pleasure."_

Martin now has a death hug going on Daedalus. Douglas digs in the box for a photo album at the bottom.

"Then this happened."

Douglas hands Martin a bigger and much better version of the photo in his wallet.

"Herc snapped a few pictures."

"Awwww. That is adorable."

Douglas gives Martin a smirk and rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Douglas. Third time?"

Douglas picks up on the meaning and hands Martin a second picture.

"Is a charm."

Martin looks at the picture and immediately tears up. Douglas had all the kids in a collective bear hug. Douglas' face had a blush creeping across it and his eyes had glossed over.

"I lost it for just a moment. First time since this whole thing began."

"No one would have blamed you if you had."

"I know that, now. I didn't understand it then."

"Then why?"

"For two seconds I believed what the kids and Jordan had said. This is one of the reasons that I cracked at my flat. Then the head surgeon walked in."

_A few nurses shuffle the kids out of the room. The head surgeon walks in still in his scrubs._

"He explained what had caused Jordan's heart attack. How they were fixing it. What the damage was. Also the fact that Jordan wasn't going to fly again for quite a while. I don't think he had the heart to tell us that Jordan would never fly again. That was the other thing driving my sob fest later."

"But Jordan did fly again. Excellent patient?"

"Remarkable. Jordan was not going to be told he couldn't fly. He nearly gave the rest of us nervous breakdowns becoming airborne again."

"Had a second career becoming retired?"

"Correct."

"Then what happened?"

As Douglas starts to clean up the papers he notices Martin stifling a yawn.

"We couldn't leave the kids not knowing what happened. So I decided to find them and say Jordan would be ok."

_"Mr. Douglas?"_

_"I wanted to find you. Sorry you all were shuffled from the room."_

_Melissa answers._

_"We understand why. Is Jordan going to be ok?"_

_"Yes he is but it will take a while. A blocked artery and a infection around his heart have to be fixed first. Do you understand?"_

"Everyone understood. So I made my goodbyes and went back to the waiting room. We all had about twenty minutes to recover before the AAIB showed up."

"What did they do? What did they ask?"

Martin's endless curiosity was in a battle with his exhausted body. Within 25 minutes, Martin was laying down asking questions through closed eyes. Douglas, armed with parental knowledge, started softening his voice. If Douglas could lull his daughter to sleep, Martin wouldn't be a problem.

_Sleepy time Martin. We can finish later. You are doing much better than I was._

Martin was asleep in ten minutes. Douglas gently laid his left wing over him, as an extra soothing measure. Douglas was gently gathering everything back into the box. Douglas leaned up against the headboard and relaxed.

_"That's because Martin has you to handle him."_

_Douglas looked up and Jordan was standing near the foot of the bed._

_"I am asleep?"_

_"Yes, you are Douglas. We need to talk."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"You need to explain to Martin about his wings. Nothing was more traumatic for me than going into your hospital room and seeing what you had done to yours."_

_Douglas looked at his wing thrown over Martin. It took a long time for both of them to fill out again._

_"Douglas. Don't apologize. I know you understand. It ripped you open finding out that Martin doesn't think he should fly and the fact that he doesn't even know he has wings."_

_Douglas just nodded._

_"Douglas I know tonight has been extremely hard on you. You are doing this for him. It is also the beginning of your healing also. Remember that."_

_"Jordan stop."_

_"No, Douglas. You threw yourself into a black hole back then. I kept you at the event horizon. Nothing more. What did I tell you back then?"_

_"That we were going to get airborne together?"_

_"Yes and that happened. I just want you to truly feel the joy of flying again. Like what we did together. Martin trusts you with his life. Just because tonight happened doesn't mean your "Sky God" reputation is shot. You two will still want to kill each other."_

_Douglas cleared his eyes and laughed._

_"Now you can really teach him to fly. It will take longer. For for all his pride, Martin has never trusted his flying ability. You always had that spark."_

_"But.."_

_"I just fanned it into a bonfire. Stop hogging the warmth. Share it with him._

_"Thank you. Jordan."_

_"Your quite welcome. Martin has you and you always have me."_

_"Jordan!"_

_"No. Douglas you never shed tears unless you really feel it. I know that. Can't lie to me."_

_Douglas just nodded again. Jordan smiled._

_"You need to wake up. Martin is gradually awaking. Please talk to him."_

_"I will. Thanks."_

Douglas woke up to find Martin fidgeting under his wing. Douglas spoke softly.

"Martin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Keep you eyes closed."

Martin was still mostly asleep.

"Not a problem."

Douglas removed his wing and Martin whined.

"Why did you do that?"

"The hug felt good. You give nice hugs. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Douglas puts his wing back on top of Martin.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Do you still want to know what Jordan was referring to about "breaking my wings"?

"Yes."

Douglas gently placed both his hands on Martin's arm. Martin's sleepy brain wasn't thinking very quickly.

"Than gradually open your eyes and look at your arm."

"Ok. You are holding my arm with both your hands."

"Don't look up. What am I hugging you with then?"

"Ahhh. I don't know."

Martin sounded confused and frustrated.

"Look up, Martin and don't get scared."

Martin looked up to find a large multicoloured wing over him. It's twin was relaxed against the headboard.

"Douglas... you have wings. Tan, gold, brown with black strips on each feather. Like big owl wings. Am I asleep?"

"No you are not."

"Shared delusion?"

Douglas laughed.

"No. You have them also. I will show them to you."

"How? Can I?"

Martin was starting to babble.

"Every pilot gets them when you learn to fly. Also, yes you can touch them."

Martin reached for the end of Douglas' wing. He gently stroked the feathers.

"Oh my God. I can feel them! These are real!"

Martin wiggled out from under the wing. Douglas was still just calmly answering.

"I've been telling you that."

"How are they attached? Also, I don't have them."

"Yes you do. I have seen them. You can't see them because you have been listening to people say you can't fly. Which is horrible. You fought everything to get in the air. Your wings are well earned."

Martin not only heard Douglas' words but felt them also.

_You don't mean that._

"Martin, yes I do. A pilot's wings are connected to this."

Douglas puts his hand on Martin's heart.

"When did you see them?"

"What did you think stopped me crying earlier? I would have gone till I wore myself ragged."

"Like I did earlier?"

"Exactly."

"Are these how you got me to sleep?"

"Yes, they are the best comfort you can give. Works on fussy babies and neurotic pilots."

Martin just laughed.


	10. In the nest

"Fussy babies? Are you talking about Bug?"

Douglas smiled. His MJN family accidentally picked up on his nickname for his daughter. Bug-a-boo. It made her laugh and Douglas blush. So of course, it was now her preferred name.

"Yes, Martin I am. According to her, I have always had wings. Never questioned it."

"Can everyone see them?"

"The best answer is No."

"The second Mrs. Richardson, Bug's mother, couldn't. Neither could Helena. About half of my relatives can see them."

"When was the first time you saw yours?"

"About two weeks after I got my EASA-PPL. Scared the hell out of me. Thought someone spiked my drink. Four of us were at dinner with our flight instructors Brian and Alex."

"What happened?"

"We all went back to Brian's flat. Where they explained everything. All four of us popped our wings that night. I was just first."

"Typical."

Douglas just smirked.

"How do I..?"

Douglas looked contemplative.

"Give me another wing hug. Like you did before."

After a few minutes Martin was getting frustrated.

"I have an idea. One moment."

Douglas disappeared from the room. He came back to Martin using the mirrors in the loo to look at his back.

"You won't see any bumps or anything Martin. It doesn't work like that. Come here."

Martin laid down on his belly. Douglas put a pillow under his head and handed him a photo album. Douglas sat down next to him.

"Bug's favorite photos?"

"Something like that. Just look and tell me if any pictures look strange to you."

Martin dove into the book. The pictures chronicled from Bug's birth to today. She also had some pictures of a much younger Douglas in there. Martin found quite a number that the poses made no sense.

"What is wrong with these pictures?"

"Nothing wrong. You just can't see everything. Show me."

Martin picked one from the end of the book. Bug was firmly planted on her father's back. Douglas' face was lit up with a luminescent smile. Bug's hands were up with fingers spread looking like a conquering hero. The phrase "I win :) " was written underneath. Douglas lit up like landing lights.

"That is one of my all time favorites."

Martin had a shiver run down his back.

"Stop that."

"I'm not touching you Martin."

_Ah, ha._

Douglas sat down on the floor, in front of Martin.

"Ever since she could walk, Bug would try to get me to pop my wings out. It has become a game. My wings always come out around her. Kind of like breathing."

Martin starts rolling his shoulders around.

"Martin are you ok?"

"Yes my back is just itchy or something."

Douglas starts gently flexing his wings trying to entice Martin's to emerge.

"Do you recognize where that picture was taken? It is a very recent picture."

Martin studied it.

"This is at Carolyn's house. Sod it!"

Martin takes the photo album and starts hitting between his shoulders.

"Martin! Easy. It is ok. Focus on the picture. Trust me."

Martin concentrates on the picture trying to ignore the sensation between his shoulders.

"Is this how we lost the hide and go seek game Arthur organized?"

"Yes it is. I was ambushed. Carolyn flushed me out and Bug tackled me. I was not giving up any information. Thus, we were at an impasse. Until Bug and Carolyn decided the following. I could go free and keep you and Arthur hidden, if I could keep my wings in for five minutes."

"Wasn't that a bit unfair?"

"I thought so. However, my feelings did not count in the matter. The longest I had ever hidden my wings from Bug was three and a half minutes. I made it to four minutes and thirty five seconds. Bug did not even touch me for the first four. For all my resistance, I looked like you do now."

Martin nodded.

"Wait. Carolyn has seen your wings?"

"Of course. So has Arthur. They aren't a big secret. With your past, neither of them has pushed to ask. They know sometime they will see them."

Martin grunts and starts slapping his back with the photo album again. Douglas immediately grabs the album.

"Martin would you like some help?"

Martin nods. Douglas sits next to him on the bed.

"What made your wings finally pop?"

"This."

Douglas gently walks two fingers up Martin's spine. Martin gives a laugh and a shoulder twitch. Douglas is left with a face full of wing. Douglas says nothing because both Martin and his wings need to relax. Calming hands on Martin's shoulder blades seem to do the trick.

"Are the creepy crawlies gone from your back?"

"Yes. Please don't move your hands."

"I'm not. Just relax and look at the album again."

Martin opens the album and gasps. Martin starts pointing at pictures and Douglas explains.

"I'm feeding her for the first time."

"Daddy's wings were not great for teething. Tasted horrible."

Martin keeps flipping. Douglas is just happy that Martin is relaxing.

"That is a magnificent picture of the seven of you. Is that when they gave you Metis?"

"Yes."

They were posed in front of Metis' nose. Patty and Olivia were sitting. Will, Matt and Simon were standing behind them. Jordan and Douglas posed slightly behind book ending everyone. Jordan and Douglas had one wing each crossed behind Simon. The other two wing tips were being held by Patty and Olivia.

"You have Owl wings. Jordan has...Albatross wings?"

"Yes."

"What kind of wings do I have?"

"Would you like to see them?"

Martin nodded.

"Keep you eyes closed."

Douglas led him to the loo.

"Martin. Take a look."

Douglas had done this with eight other people. Had been witness to another twenty or so. He had seen every possible reaction.

"I look like a bloody Flamingo."

Was a new one.

"Martin, Flamingos are pink. What I am seeing is a match to the riot of ginger on your head. Your wings are a snapshot of a sunset."

Martin looked unsure of what to do.

"Martin touch them. You have to get used to that. They will be a bit sensitive since you don't have them out at all."

Martin grabbed hold of a wing tip. It felt like feathers. Douglas leaned against the door frame and just watched. It reminded him of Bug figuring out what her hands and feet were.

"Douglas, I really have wings."

"Yes you do."

"I'm meant to fly."

"Yes you are."

Douglas could see Martin light up and his eyes gloss over. Martin started flapping his wings. Watching the motion. Douglas could see the "tears of joy" start to gather in Martin's eyes.

_Rejoice Martin. You have earned this moment._

Martin's eyes quickly darkened and his face turned sullen.

"What..."

Martin ran past Douglas and dove for a photo album. Douglas didn't move. Martin looked at the picture of Douglas being unwrapped at the hospital. The outer third of each wing was almost stripped. Handfuls of feathers were missing from the rest of each wing. Martin looked horrified.

_I am sorry I just ruined your moment._

Douglas sat down in front of Martin again. Douglas watched as Martin gently started tugging on a few feathers.

"Please don't Martin. You never want to acquire that knowledge."

"Then why?"

Douglas couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"Was it a combination of your injuries, your anger at everything that happened and your self destructive streak?"

"Yes it was. The worst part was how it affected everyone else."

"They were all shocked and saddened? Probably wasn't great for Jordan in his condition."

"No it wasn't. It was Will's reaction that...really drove the point home."

Douglas' voice was quivering. Martin waited for Douglas to finish the thought.

"Will was raised in the Australian bush. Very spiritual. He is the very definition of stouthearted. It takes the world on his shoulders for him to crack."

"What happened Douglas?"

"When I woke up for the first time. They filled me in on what was wrong with me. How Jordan was. Etc. I wasn't awake for long. I rolled on my stomach and started falling asleep again when.."

Douglas chokes himself on the words.

"Douglas you don't have to tell me."

"I need to. You have...to know why you should never do this."

_"He wasn't awake for long." Herc quietly states._

_"Captain. Douglas' body has so much repair work to accomplish. Sleep is the best thing for him."_

_The nurse gets nods from the three men in the room._

_"I will be straight down the hall if you need anything."_

_"Thank you."_

_Hector and Herc dive back into their books. Will sits down next to Douglas and takes his hand._

_"Douglas. You total idiot. Why."_

_Hector and Herc are puzzled by the tone of his voice. He didn't sound mad. That would be normal. Will lowers his head and starts raggedly breathing._

_"Will?" Hector asks._

_Hector and Herc are immediately on their feet. Both are in shock. Will doesn't come apart like this._

_"Will he is going to be fine. No permanent damage."_

_"No he won't, Hector."_

_Will tried to keep his voice low. It was 4 am._

_"Look at his wings. Look at them. Can these things even heal? I don't know. Herc? Your the bloody pilot."_

_Will drops the railing. Will puts his head on the mattress and grabs hold of Douglas' shoulder. Hector is holding Will's shoulders. Herc looks blank._

I guess I must have heard Will in my sleep. I did what was natural. I tried to throw a wing over him.

_Hector backs up and lets the wing settle on Will. Will just breaks down into quiet sobbing. Herc and Hector stare at each other. Herc unfurls his wings and nods at Hector. Herc gently executes a wing tip touch between himself and Douglas. Hector watches Herc become as unsettled as Will. Herc eventually calms and tries to steady his voice._

_"Will come here."_

_Will joins him on the couch. Herc wraps his wings around Will and lets him cry out all his stress._

"Herc? Really?"

Martin gave Douglas a moment to gather himself.

"Yes, Martin. Herc."

_Neal quietly smiles at Hector and Herc. Neal has seen most of the scene unfold from the door of the room._

"Herc is a good man, Martin. He just screws it up by being a colossal arse at times."

Douglas shakes his head and laughs. Martin quiets for a moment.

"I now understand why it took you so long to step back in any plane again. Also why you didn't want the promotion."

_That's my boy._

Douglas smiles at him while starting to cleaning up the bed.

"I also understand something else."

"Hmm?"

Martin walked behind Douglas and replicated Bug's hand posture at the bend in Douglas' wings. Douglas' laughter soon filled the room. Martin just smiled and held on to the twitching wings. Mercy prevailed and Martin let go.

"It is 5:30 am, you goof. We do need some sleep."

Martin agreed.

By 6:30 the room was dark and tranquil. Martin was sound asleep next to Douglas. Daedalus was snugged into Martin's chest. Douglas got comfortable next to Martin. Like he had done countless times before.

_At least the bed is bigger and light years more comfortable than the cheap motels._

Douglas would have liked to sleep alone but Martin looked shaky at the thought. Small price to pay for the success of the evening.

_Now I just have to get him back on GERTI._


End file.
